Old Ebony
by PorousBubbles
Summary: There was a stranger that visited the tiny town of Backwater during the last week of every month. Nobody in the town knew this mans name, so the townsfolk called him Old Ebony, due to his craggy, lined face.


**AN:**

Inspired by The Backwater Gospel animation by WickerWorks

* * *

There was a stranger that visited the tiny town of Backwater during the last week of every month. Nobody in the town knew his name, so the townsfolk called him Old Ebony, due to his craggy, lined face. Old Ebony always stayed at the inn for a single night at the end of the week and would leave the very next morning. It took Old Ebony one week to walk home, so Old Ebony stayed home for a week before making the next trek out to Backwater. Whenever Old Ebony touched someone, they died that very night. The town was always shrinking, but the townspeople never tried to change their ways.

Backwater had a mayor who didn't like outsiders and never understood those less fortunate than himself. Backwater also had a beggar who was born from a long line of poverty stricken people. Yet the beggar was taught to always show kindness and to welcome a guest into your home, even when it was inconvenient. So, whenever Old Ebony showed up, the beggar was the first and only one to come and greet the Angel. The beggar would talk Old Ebony's ear off until Old Ebony needed to check into the inn. The beggar never stopped Old Ebony, knowing that one cannot stop Death, but also because it would have been rude.

One day, the mayor decided he needed to find a way to stop Old Ebony from coming. He watched as the beggar asked for money. The mayor smirked, knowing the townsfolk would not give the beggar a single penny. The mayor himself outlawed the act of giving money if it were not for an exchange of goods. The beggar was too humble to lie about having goods, and for that, the mayor thought the beggar a fool. But, as the mayor watched, he recalled how it had always been the beggars of the town who would greet Old Ebony. Perhaps the reason Old Ebony never claimed a beggar until they were old was because Old Ebony only came to see the poor. Like an overly polite attraction, the beggars pulled the guest into their home. So the mayor decided to make another law. One punishable by death.

The smug little mayor let out the news of his newest law right after Old Ebony's latest visit. "Begging is no longer acceptable. Attempting to take or ask for money is now illegal should the bargainer have no physical goods to give during the time of 'purchase' or 'trade'. Failing to adhere to this law will result in a large fine."

However, the mayor found that the beggar was not so simple as he had expected. Now the beggar simply sat on the street and wished the townspeople a fine day, hands at the sides and mouth curled up in a smile. The mayor cursed the beggar and began writing another law. The next day, he spread the news.

"All residents must live in a house and have a job to support those homes. Anyone without a job must pay a fine for each day. Anyone without a house, must pay a fee to the mayor as rent."

The beggar sighed, but also laughed. "I have no money and the only job available in town is the mayor's secretary. Can I have that job?"

The mayor scoffed and replied, "I do not hire people who owe me money. Pay up soon or you can say goodbye to this town."

But when the beggar gave the mayor all that they had, the mayor grumbled. The beggar gave the mayor a stale piece of bread from last month. He left to write his final decree. In the morning, it was announced: "Anyone who has reached a debt of 100,000 coins will be sentenced to death and will have their items sold in an auction. No exceptions."

It took only a week for those fees and fines to add up. The beggar stood on a chair under a tree. A rope tied snug around his neck. The mayor asked, "Any last words?"

The beggar sadly looked around the town and said, "Please tell Old Ebony that I am sorry I was not there this time."

They yanked the chair out from under the beggar's feet and the town watched the life flood from the beggars eyes.

Now the mayor was sure Ebony would have no reason to come.

He was wrong. Old Ebony showed up on time and immediately checked into the inn. For all seven days of that week, someone from the inn dropped dead. On the last day, Old Ebony left with a sorrowful frown etched on his face.

The month after, the mayor watched in horror as Old Ebony came to the inn and left a week later, the rest of the patrons and staff now dead.

This went on for day after day, month after month. Finally, the day came where the mayor was the only one left. He barricaded himself in his house and used the last of his money to buy fences and other coverings to keep Old Ebony out. But Old Ebony entered the mayor's home without a problem and took the man by the arm.

The mayor's grave was left unmarked in the middle of the desert. Old Ebony never visited the town again. No one did. Backwater fell apart and was eventually forgotten.


End file.
